I'd rather never woke up
by Belle pimprenelle
Summary: "Nous avons besoin de Captain America" ... Bien sûr que ce nouveau monde avait besoin de héros, mais qui ici avait encore besoin de Steve Roger ? Un OS un peu Angst dans lequel Steve observe ce monde qui l'entoure, ce monde qui est désormais le sien, mais qu'il ne parviens pas à accepter réellement. Pas de slash juste une rencontre entre deux hommes pas si différents que ça.


Bonjours à tous ! Aujourd'hui j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter un nouvel OS sur un fandom que je n'avais pas encore exploré jusque là, le monde merveilleux de Marvel, et plus particulièrement Avengers... Pourqui maintenant me direz vous? Et bien tout simplement parce que j'ai eu la "bonne" idée de revoir le film il y a peu, et que cela semble avoir ravivé la flamme de la fan en moi ^^

Un OS nous disions donc, que j'ai axé sur le personnage de Steve Rogers, (et non pas Captain America, si, si ya une différence, on en reparlera après ^^). Je le trouve un peu sous-exploité dans le film, et je trouve surtout qu'on minimise un peu ce qui lui est arrivé... Il vient quand même de se réveiller dans un monde totalement différent après 70 ans de sieste à l'ombre, il y a de quoi avoir quelques problèmes quand même. Tony interviendra aussi, parce que même si je trouve leur dynamique dans le film intéressante, j'avais surtout envie de faire se rencontrer ses deux hommes, pas si différents que ça. Que les non-fan de Stony (c'est possible ça ?) se rassurent, ce n'est même pas du pré-slash, juste une rencontre humaine.

Bon j'arrête de vous embêter, et je vous laisse lire ça tranquillement... Les critiques positives ou non sont les bien venues, ça m'aide à m'améliorer. Excusez-moi d'avance pour les fautes qui restent, je n'ai pas pris de betâ cette fois-ci, et c'était sans doute une bêtise ;)

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, je ne fait qu'emprunter les personnages et l'univers merveilleux que nous fournis Marvel :) D'ailleurs je m'excuse d'avance pour la reprise honteuse du trailer de Captain America 2...

* * *

**I'd rather never woke up**

Dans la petite pièce de réunion la tension était plus que palpable, rendant l'air quasiment irrespirable. De chaque côté de la fragile table de verre, Nick Fury et le capitaine Rogers s'étaient engagés dans un duel meurtrier de regards et personne dans la salle, pas même Coulson, n'avait encore eu le courage de se dresser entre eux deux. Le sujet de la dispute, comme souvent, était un nouveau programme d'armement, plus meurtrier, plus efficient, plus immoral encore que le précèdent de l'avis de Steve. Fury semblait pourtant déterminer à le convaincre du bien-fondé de son action : « Avec ce programme nous pourrions neutraliser de nombreuses menaces avant même qu'elles ne se manifestent. »

« D'ordinaire la punition viens après le crime… »

« Au SHIELD, nous prenons le monde tel qu'il est, et non comme nous voudrions qu'il soit. Il faudrait commencer à vous y faire Captain.» Décidément Fury avait le chic, pour taper exactement là où il fallait… Et comme toujours ça faisait mal. Pourtant aujourd'hui le soldat n'avait pas envie de céder.

« Ça, ce n'est pas la liberté, c'est la peur. » La voix de Steve plus sourde qu'a son habitude, était maintenant clairement menaçante.

« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir sollicité votre avis Rogers ! Ce projet va se mettre en route, que vous le vouliez ou non… A vous de voir si cela vous empêche de travailler avec nous, si vous préférez vous retirer la queue entre les jambes, plutôt que de combattre pour votre pays. » Steve se leva brutalement, alors que sa chaise tombait avec un bruit sourd sur le sol bétonné, faisant sursauter toute les personnes présentes. Le directeur du SHIELD savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas renier totalement ce pour quoi il avait été conçu, qu'il ne refuserait jamais de se battre pour défendre ses valeurs autour desquelles il s'était construit. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il se laisse manipuler et marcher sur les pieds à tout bout de champs.

Il s'arrêta avant de passer la porte, la colère lui permettant enfin de poser cette question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis si longtemps : « Pourquoi m'avez-vous réveillé alors ? »

« Parce que ce monde a besoin de Captain America » lui répondis plus calmement Fury. Devant cette réponse plus qu'attendue, Steve ne put empêcher un rire désabusé de franchir ses lèvres, avant de calquer violemment la porte. Jamais il n'avait autant souffert de devoir s'effacer derrière le symbole. Bien sûr que ce nouveau monde avait besoin de héros, mais qui ici avait encore besoin de Steve Roger ? l

* * *

Cela faisait une petite demi-heure qu'il démolissait avec application chaque sac de sable qu'il avait pu trouver dans la salle d'entrainement, sans en tirer la moindre satisfaction. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix posée de l'agent Coulson derrière lui : « Vous devriez y aller vous savez… » Il s'arrêta net de frapper, surpris et intrigué par le sens sibyllin de la phrase, pourtant si caractéristique du personnage.

« Où ça ? »

« Rendre hommage à vos compagnons. Je sais que vous n'avez pas encore osé, mais il est peut-être temps. » Steve se figea, bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas encore mis les pieds dans un de ces monuments à la gloire de ceux qui s'était perdus dans ses nombreuses batailles, il aurait dû être l'un d'entre eux. L'absence de réaction du soldat semblât encourager l'agent à poursuivre. « Venez, je vous emmène. »

* * *

La voiture se stoppa à l'entrée d'un grand parc, à proximité du quartier où il avait grandis. Steve en sortis lentement. Les bruits autour de lui s'effacèrent lorsqu'il lut l'inscription surplombant l'entrée du parc, et il n'entendit pas ce que lui glissa Coulson avant qu'il ne referme mollement la porte. Le mémorial de Brooklyn… Il n'avait pas encore osé s'y rendre. Comme si le voir achèverait de rendre le monde dans lequel il avait grandi obsolète, comme si voir le nom de Bucky écrit là, en tout petit, au milieu de tant d'autres, rendrait leur séparation définitive. C'était idiot bien sûr, pourtant Steve avait encore tout au fond de lui cette petite flamme d'espoir, que cette situation intenable pourrait prendre fin.

L'endroit était vert, le soleil traversant les feuillages environnants, maculait le sol de taches lumineuses, un petit garçon jouait avec son chien, surveillé de loin par ses parents, des couples se promenaient tranquillement dans les allées. C'était un endroit calme, joyeux, loin de ce que Steve aurait pu imaginer. Au centre du parc, la grande stèle noire détonnait un peu, et même de loin l'inscription lui serra la gorge : **Ce mémorial est dédié aux hommes et aux femmes héroïques du quartier de Brooklyn, ayant combattu pour la liberté durant la seconde guerre mondiale 1941-1945. Puisse leur sacrifice inspirer les futures générations and mener à la paix universelle.**

Il fit lentement le tour du mur, effleurant de ses doigts tremblants les inscriptions, lisant au fur et à mesure les noms qui se présentaient à lui. Chaque nom ajouté alourdissant le poids de son estomac. Henry, Luke, Jordan, Isaac, Antony, Ted, James. James Buchanan Barnes. Sa respiration se bloqua… Bucky. Pourtant ses yeux restèrent désespérément secs, il avait depuis longtemps oublié comment pleurer. Il s'était tellement oublié dans son rôle de protecteur, de leader sans peur après la mort de Bucky, il s'était retranché derrière le symbole, le héros, depuis son réveil, parce que c'était tellement plus simple. Être Captain America. Se battre, protéger le monde, représenter des valeurs de justice et de liberté, c'était si facile de se fondre dans l'armure, de ne plus exister en dehors de ce pour il avait été fabriqué. Rester un rat de laboratoire, juste une expérience. Alors il ne savait plus. Il avait oublié ce que ça faisait de n'être qu'un homme, d'avoir le droit de laisser tomber…

La pierre polie lui renvoya son reflet, celui d'un homme fatigué, aux traits tirés et aux yeux rougis. Il ne savait même pas de quand datait sa dernière heure de sommeil. Il s'adossa au la stèle, en une vaine tentative d'oublier ce qu'il venait de voir. Les yeux perdus dans l'azur du ciel, le poids rassurant du mur dans son dos, ses pensées dérivèrent sur le monde sur lequel il a ouvert les yeux après toutes ses années passées enfermé sous la banquise.

Il s'était rendu compte depuis longtemps que ses compagnons, tentaient vainement de le préserver, de lui épargner certaines visions de cette époque, avec un empressement presque coupable… Steve savait qu'ils avaient l'impression d'avoir cassé le monde en son absence, et comme des enfants pris en faute, ils tentaient de minimiser. Mais ils n'avaient rien compris, le monde était déjà brisé à son époque, les hommes se déchiraient dans une guerre sans fin, commettait des atrocités au nom de leur idéaux, le capitalisme connaissait sa première crise, la pauvreté menaçait une partie de la population… Non, ce qu'ils avaient brisé, c'était ses idéaux, sa foi en le futur, sa conviction de se battre pour un monde plus juste. Car malgré leur lutte, les injustices n'avaient pas disparues, au contraire. Il avait quitté une Europe asservie, dominée, mais luttant avec espoir, il la retrouvait unie par une même monnaie mais en proie à une crise économique sans précédent, déchirée par des conflits de personnes, désabusée. Il avait quitté un monde dans lequel le capitalisme était un système offrant sa chance à tous pour le retrouver écrasant les plus faibles. Il avait quitté une Amériques se battant pour défendre la liberté, pour la retrouver étouffant le monde sous un paternalisme militaire abusif. Certes il y avait des améliorations, les femmes libérées, les noirs, les homosexuels et les minorités avaient enfin acquis des droits… Pourtant les discriminations n'avaient pas disparues, le raciste, la misogynie, l'homophobie était devenu plus insidieux, presque souterrains, mais étaient encore présent, fortement enracinés. Aujourd'hui autant qu'avant, il fallait aux plus faibles et aux marginaux se battre pour avoir une place dans la société.

Par-dessus tout il retrouvait un monde dans lequel les valeurs qui lui était si chères, la confiance, la générosité, l'altruisme, le sacrifice, n'étaient plus que de vains concepts, que des idées abstraites dont on se méfiait. Durant son sommeil, le monde était devenu tellement cynique, tellement désabusé qu'il lui arrivait de se demander ce dont ils avaient manqué pour le protéger.

Il avait tant donné, ils avaient tous tant donné, et tant perdu, pour que ce futur puisse exister, ils avaient tout offert, pour que cet avenir brillant qui leur étaient promis puisse voir le jour. Il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir, ne jamais voir… Fury, non, le monde, lui demandait de recommencer, de donner encore, de défendre, de se battre, de redevenir le sauveur de la nation. Mais pour qui, pour quoi ? Ce monde n'était pas le sien, ce futur n'était pas pour lui, il n'avait rien ici de précieux à protéger, à aimer, à chérir. Personne qui ne l'attendait, lui, le gamin de Brooklyn.

* * *

Steve ne se souvient pas de la manière dont il s'est retrouvé dans la salle commune de la nouvellement renommée tour Avengers. Son corps avait simplement réussi à retrouver le chemin de ce qui ressemblait le plus pour lui à un foyer. Lorsqu'il s'était pointé ici quelques semaines plus tôt, après des mois à parcourir le monde, Stark n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Sans doute le fait que le docteur Banner y avait pris ses quartiers depuis des mois et que Clint et Natacha y passe leur temps libre entre deux missions y était pour beaucoup. De toute manière, où d'autre aurait-il pu aller ? Étrangement c'était dans cet antre de technologie qu'il se sentait le moins déplacé, probablement grâce aux autres occupants, au moins aussi névrosés qu'il ne l'était.

Affalé sur le canapé, le silence l'enrobant doucement, il se laisse aller à repenser à ce passé qui le poursuit, et à ce futur qu'il aurait pu avoir. En rentrant à New York, triomphant au côté de son bataillon et de Bucky, il aurait honoré son rendez-vous, et Peggy lui aurait appris à danser. Cette femme forte, indépendante, belle, intelligente et drôle, était tout ce dont Steve n'aurait jamais osé rêver lorsqu'il n'était qu'un artiste chétif, perdu dans le Brooklyn d'avant-guerre. Il aurait acheté une maison dans ce quartier qui l'avait vu grandir, elle lui aurait offert des enfants magnifiques. Elle et Bucky se serait magnifiquement bien entendu, toujours à se chamailler, ce lançant des piques pour se réconcilier dans la minute. Il aurait pu fonder un foyer, une famille heureuse, aurait élevé ses enfants hors du besoin, leurs aurait inculqué le sens honneur, le courage, la défense des valeurs humaines. Si l'incident du train n'était pas arrivé, il aurait pu. Ils auraient pu… Il laisse échapper un gémissement en secouant la tête. Il ne fallait pas penser à ce qui aurait pu être, jamais, jamais. Ça faisait bien trop mal.

Il fixe le bar plus que fourni de Stark, et l'envie de noyer la confusion qui règne sous son crâne dans l'alcool se fait de plus en plus forte. Il ne sait même pas si ça lui ai encore possible… Mais après tout il a toute la nuit pour essayer, et personne pour venir l'arrêter avant le matin. Il se saisit de la première bouteille qui lui tombe sous la main, se remplit un verre, observe le liquide doré onduler un instant, puis l'avale d'une seule traite. La brûlure de sa gorge ne détend pas le nœud qui pèse sur sa poitrine mais qu'importe, il continu, verre après verre. Un verre pour chaque chose qu'il a perdue, chaque chose qu'il a cédée, chaque chose qui lui manque… Et Dieu sait qu'il y en a.

* * *

Tony venait de passer une nuit de plus dans son laboratoire, à lutter contre le sommeil en effectuant des tâches non urgentes et totalement inutiles… Enfin tout ce qui pouvait repousser le moment où il devrait s'endormir était bon à prendre. Il fallait dire que sa petite balade dans l'espace n'avait pas vraiment amélioré son état psychologique. Se retrouver à chuter totalement seul dans le vide intersidéral, sans espoir de retour, ça fait réfléchir. A la vie, à ce qu'on a accompli, à ce qu'on aurait voulu faire, à tout ce qu'on avait manqué… Et dans le cas de Tony Stark ce genre d'introspection ne menait jamais à quelque chose de bon. Epuisé par le manque de repos, il se résigna aux alentours de 5h du matin à quitter son labo pour aller chercher une énième cafetière de cet arabica bien serré, histoire de finir la nuit. Ces plans se trouvèrent légèrement contrarié lorsqu'il traversa la pièce commune. La vision qui l'accueilli alors avait en effet de quoi le laisser perplexe. Le capitaine Steve Rogers gisait (oui, le mot était fort approprié) sur le canapé, entouré par les cadavres des bouteilles d'au moins la moitié de sa réverse d'alcool fort, ce qui constituait une quantité non négligeable, même pour Tony. Une âme charitable, sans doute Bruce ou Natasha, avait retiré les chaussures du valeureux capitaine avant de l'allonger le sur le divan.

Si la situation était restée telle quelle, Tony serait sans doute reparti sans un bruit après avoir récupérer sa réserve de carburant. Malheureusement lorsqu'il s'approcha, il se rendit compte que le soldat gémissait dans son sommeil, sans doute en proie avec ses propres démons. Son corps en sueur était agité de tremblements incoercibles, et des paroles incohérentes franchissaient la faible barrière de ses lèvres. Tony, dans un moment de compassion, entrepris alors de réveiller le jeune homme et posa une main sur l'épaule tremblante du soldat, qui se redressa soudainement, attrapant son bras d'une poigne forte. Les yeux de Steve se posèrent sur lui, hantés et complètement désorienté, sa respiration heurtée ne semblait pas vouloir se clamer. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il serrait le bras de Stark dans sa main, le capitaine le relâchât aussitôt, avant de se détourner, entourant ses genoux repliés de ses bras. L'inventeur ne sachant que faire, embarrassé par le silence gênant qui s'était installé, fit ce qu'il avait toujours fait en pareille situation, parler, ou plutôt, dire des conneries :

« Sans vouloir te vexer mon pote, tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir avant de vider mon placard. Si j'avais su j'aurais fait des réserves. Non parce que là vraiment, si Thor se pointe on va avoir des problèmes. On aura l'air de quoi si on doit dire au dieu de la foudre qu'on à même pas de quoi saouler une … »

« Va-t'en… » Ces mots avaient été murmurés d'une voix rauque, et stoppèrent Tony dans son envolée lyrique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Tu ne pourrais pas te taire pour une fois ? Lâche-moi un peu… » Voyant que sa saillie ne provoquait pas de réaction, Steve haussa le ton, les larmes aux bords des yeux. « Dégage de la, Stark ! »

Tony reste un moment interdis avant de tourner les talons, et de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées. Enfin seul, le soldat laisse sa tête retomber sur ses genoux. Tout occupé à tenter de réguler sa respiration, et à éloigner de lui les dernières réminiscences de ses cauchemars, il n'entend pas le milliardaire revenir et ne se rend compte de sa présence que lorsqu'une épaisse couverture l'enveloppe. Stark s'assoit à ses côtés, dans la même position que lui, leurs épaules simplement en contact. L'inventeur reste silencieux, se contentant de fixer la vue qu'offre la baie vitrée. Alors Steve comprend… Et malgré les tremblements qui refusent de cesser, et les souvenirs qui défilent derrière ses yeux fermés, un maigre sourire atteint ses lèvres. Il a demandé à Tony de se taire, celui-ci lui offre son silence en signe d'apaisement.

Ils restent ainsi un moment, bercé par le doux ronronnement du réacteur ARK. Puis Steve prend la parole d'une voix mal assurée, parce qu'il a des choses à dire, qu'il n'a jamais dites à personne. Mais que Tony - car à cet instant c'est juste Tony qui est avec lui sur le canapé, pas Stark, ni Iron man, et certainement pas le génie playboy millionnaire philanthrope qu'il clame être - qui lui offre son soutien silencieux mérite de savoir. Alors Steve se dit que c'est le moment de partager un peu de lui, et que peut être, plus tard, Tony partagera un peu aussi. Peut-être qu'il lui expliquera ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête quand il était là-bas, ce qui s'y passe depuis qui l'empêche de dormir, car tous les habitants de la Tour Avengers ont bien remarqué que le génie ne se couchait jamais avant l'aube et pour seulement quelques heures. Il se racle la gorge : « Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, je m'en souviens, tu sais. Oh pas totalement bien sûr… Mais parfois, je peux encore le sentir. Ce froid qui s'insinue dans mes veines, jusqu'au plus profond de mon corps. Les craquèlements de la glace qui m'entoure. Les hurlements du vent. » Au fur et à mesure de son récit, il sent sa voix se tendre, sa gorge se bloque. Il a froid. « Et puis ce silence. Cette solitude. »

Un silence, Tony ne dis rien, il attend. Steve prend une inspiration sifflante « Je m'en souviens, et pourtant. Parfois, je souhaite… » Sa voix se brise lamentablement sur la fin, mais il s'en fiche, il faut qu'il le dise « Parfois je souhaite ne m'être jamais réveillé.»

Tony passe un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attire un peu plus près de lui. Steve sent des larmes tomber de ses yeux pour mouiller le tissu de son pantalon de toile et il ne les retient pas, parce qu'il a besoin de pleurer. Il n'est pas une idole, il n'est pas un symbole. A cet instant, sur ce canapé, il n'est qu'un pauvre gamin perdu dans un monde qu'il ne comprend pas, loin de ceux qu'il a aimé. Sous l'armure il y a un homme, sous l'armure il y a Steve Rogers. Et c'est cet homme extraordinaire et brisé qu'étreint Tony ce matin-là en silence, pendant qu'un nouveau jour se lève sur le monde qu'ils ont juré de protéger.

* * *

Des réclamations, des envies de meutre, des remerciements ou des insultes... Les reviews sont là pour ça :)


End file.
